Bitwa płci się rozpoczeła
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 14 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew .... zawodnicy mierzyli się z wyzwaniami ekstremalnymi . Były skoki ze spadochronem i udana próbe ppbicia rekordu na byku , aż wkońcu najtrudniejsza dogrywka ze wszystkich . Wkońcu przegrały Rakietowe Drzewa , sle Brittnay zadbała o to by Archie wrócił do domu . Nieźle . Gra ich dziesiątka i już niedługo się połączą . Oglądajcie zwroty akcji w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew (Intro) Stołówka (Wszyscy uczestnicy przyszli i dostali papke od Chefa) Dustin: Chad ty nie możesz nic ugotować ? Chad: Przez eliminacje Anne nie mam nastroju (Przyszedł Chris) Chris: Witam szczęśliwców którzy szczęśliwie dotarli do finałowej dziesiątki Brittnay: To nie był fart tylko spryt Leo: Napewno xD Brittnay: A chcesz w zęby? Chris: Spokój . Mam pare ogłoszeń . Za tydzień będziecie już połączeni Wszyscy: Woo! Chris: Dziś zmierzą się chłopaki przeciw dziewczynom , czyli Pedro i Caroline zamienią się domkami xD Caroline: Mhm Pedro: Jak mus to mus Chris: Dobra . Przepakujcie się i zs godzine widzimy się przed stołówką . Chefowi nie chciało się robić posiłku obrzydliwości (Wszyscy wyszli ze stołówki) Domek Rakietowych Drzew (Pedro wyprowadzał się z pokoju a w drzwiach staneła Tracy) Tracy: No . Czyli to koniec współpracy Pedro: Nom. Ale super się razem pracowało głównie z tobą :) Tracy: To miłe :) Pedro: Piona Tracy: Nom (Tracy go pocałowała) Tracy: Wybacz Pedro: To było super :) Tracy: Tia . To pa (Pedro poszedł) Dwór (Caroline szła i się denerwowała) Caroline(p.z.): Tia . Dziewczyny są kłótliwe . Nie raz słuchałam tych ich kłótni (Caroline weszła) Brittnay: Do tej pory mnie nie wywaliłyście . Nie groź mi Bler: Zamknij się . Myślisz że możesz się tu szarogęsić Tracy: Stella . Twój fart chyba nie jest tak mocny bo ona ciągle tu jest Stella: Tia . Ale może się uda (Dziewczyny zobaczyły Caroline w drzwiach) Bler: O! Cześć (Brittnay podeszła do Caroline ) Brittnay: Cześć . Co tam . Chcesz łóżko obok mnie ? Caroline: Aż taka naiwna nie jestem . Wielka mi antagonistka Brittnay: Spadaj Stella(p.z.): Nasz zespół słabo sobie radzi . Pewnie nie to co chłopaki Pokój chłopaków Leo: Co powiesz na sojusz Pedro? Pedro: Nie ma mowy Leo: Grrrr... Chad: No dobra . Witamy w zespole (Pedro przybił z wszystkimi piątki) "Chris(p.m.): Wszyscy na miejsce zbiórki' Przed stołówką Chris: Ok . Ponieważ nie ma posiłku obrzydliwości odbędziecie pięć rund 1 na 1 w walce o SPA Brittnay: Postarajcie się Bler: Nie rozkazuj mi Conrad: Damy rade ziomy Chłopaki: Tak! Stella: Może my też się tak zgramy ? Tracy: Niby po co ? I tak wygramy z tymi frajerami Dustin: Nie macie z nami szans Chris: W pierwszej rundzie czyli utrzymaniu się na drążku wystartuje dwójka najsilniekszych czyli Tracy i Pedro Pedro: O! Zapowiada się ciekawe starcie Tracy: Tia Runda 1 (Tracy i Pedro trzymali się na drążkach ) Brittnay: Radze ci to wygrać Tracy Bler: Daj jej się skupić bo przegramy Tracy: Cicho! Chad: Dobrze ci idzie Pedro: No pewnie . Może pobije swój aktualny rekord Godzine póżniej Stella: Dobrzy są (Pedro spadł , a tuż po nim Tracy) Pedro: Super ci poszło Tracy: Dzięks Chris: 1-0 dla dziewczyn . Drugie wyzwanie jest powtórką z poprzedniego odcinka , czyli urtzymaniem się na byku Chad: Ha! Gadasz z światowym mistrzem :) Chris: Nom . Dlatego zmierzą się tu Bler vs Dustin Bler: Ou! Dustin: No dobra Runda 2 Chris: Kobiety mają pierwszeństwo (Bler wsiadła) Bler: Nie może być tak źle (Byk zaczął nią trząść i spadła po 7 sekundach) Chris: Nieźle . Teraz Dustin (Dustin wsiadł i byk zrzucił go po 6 sekundach) Chris: Było blisko , ale jest 2-0 dla dziewczyn Chad: A ja dalej mam swój rekord Chris: No dobra . Teraz łucznictwo i Brittnay vs Chad Brittnay(p.z.): Wreszcie nie przeciw Leo Runda 3 Chris: Ok . Macie trzy strzały czyli możecie zdobyć trzydzieści punktów . Pierwsza Brittnay (Brittnay trafiła w dziesiątke) (Potem w ósemke) (Na koniec w szóstke) Brittnay: I co :P Chris: Razem 24/30 . Teraz Chad (Chad trafił 2 razy po dziesięć ) Conrad: Dasz rade Chad: No dobra (Trafił w ... ... ... ... 5) Chris: 25/30 . Jest 2-1 dla dziewczyn , ale chłopaki dalej mają szanse Chłopaki: Woo! Chris: No to teraz bieg Caroline vs Leo Runda 4 Leo: Już po tobie! Caroline: Spadaj (Pobiegli , Leo dostał speeda) Caroline(p.z.): Kiedy on się nauczył tak biegać :O (Leo skończył pierwszy) Chris: Czyli mamy remis 2-2 . Wszystko wyjaśni się w rundzie jazdy konnej Conrada i Stelli. Na tym samym torze co tutaj Runda 5 Leo: Postaraj się Caroline: Dasz rade Chris: START! (Ruszyli ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... Wygrała Stella! Dziewczyny: Tak :D Chłopaki: :( Pedro: Trudno . Tu urządzimy sobie impezke :D Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka (Widać chłopaków imprezujących w domku i dziewczyny kłócące się na statku) Chris: No cóż . Dziś oszczędziłem im eliminacji , ale za tydzień nakarmie armate ludzkim ciałem :D . Jak uczestnicy poradzą sobie bez drużyn . Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki